Triton Squad
*Arca Barracks, Coruscant''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' |main soldiers = * Advanced Recon Commandos * Clone commandos * Clone troopers * Stormtroopers |equipment = *Katarn-class commando armor *DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System *Armor *WESTAR-M5 blaster rifle *DC-17 hand blasters |eras = * Clone Wars * Galactic Empire }} Triton Squadron was a squadron of Clone Troopers led by an Unidentified Clone Commando, an ARC Trooper and another Unnamed Squad Leader during their time working for the Galactic Empire. History Triton Squadron was first formed in 19 BBY, which served within the Special Operations Brigade. The unit served at the Battle of Garqui, assisting civilians, alongside Aiwha Squad."Orders" - Star Wars Clone Wars Adventures Volume 4 The Galactic Empire was formed just a few short weeks after their stay on Garqi.Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith The Special Operations Brigade was then redirected to be a part of the 501st Legion.Imperial Commando: 501st They were one of the many clone squadrons that were assigned to the Battle of Kashyyyk and put under the command of Grand Jedi Master Yoda. However, when Order 66 was executed, Triton Squadron, along with Commander Gree, failed to execute Yoda and instead were sent to arrest a large group of Wookiee Warriors, led by Chewbacca and Chief Tarfful, who had helped the Jedi escape Kashyyyk."Descent" - Star Wars Clone Wars Adventures Volume 4 Triton Squadron, led by a Clone Commando and a ARC Trooper, were then sent out to hunt the Wookiees in the Shadowlands. Unfortunately, the Wookiees set up an ambush for the clones and killed off each member of the squad, including their leaders. A year later in 18 BBY, Triton Squadron was reorganized and was placed under the command of a new clone commander. They returned to Kashyyyk during the Jedi Purge, alongside the 501st, to crush a another rebellion of wookiees, this time they were led by the rouge Jedi Knight, Kento Marek. Triton Sqaudron fought alongside other stormtroopers and eventually broke through the wookiee's main line of defense and would be led by Darth Vader himself into attacking the main Wookiee palace and capturing it. The squadron did so, loosing a few squad members along the way, then were left by Vader to guard the palace while he dealt with the Jedi.The Force Unleashed Armor and Equipment The members of Triton Squadron possessed various different types of armor. The standard troopers, in 19 BBY, possessed armor similar to clone assassin armor, while in 18 BBY, they switched to Stormtrooper armor with the 501st blue stripes. The commando possessed primarily white armor with blue coloring on his arms. The ARC trooper, miraculously, possessed his Phase I armor. All of the troopers deployed in 19 BBY wielded WESTAR-M5 blaster rifles, while in 18 BBY they wielded the new E-11 blaster rifle. The ARC also most likely possessed DC-17 hand blasters. Members Triton Squad Navigation: Appearances * "Descent" - Star Wars Clone Wars Adventures Volume 4 * The Force Unleashed Timeline References Category:Unit Category:Clone trooper squad Category:Triton Squad Category:Clone commando squads Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:501st Legion Category:Imperial Commando Special Unit